The research during the past year has concentrated in the areas of cytogenetics and DNA hybridization of "unique" sequence fractions. The combination of DNA sequence analysis and cytology is progressing as planned through the development of in situ hybridization of the unique sequence DNA in Drosophila crucigera, a species endemic to Hawaii.